Halloween Night
by Nariko-Sama
Summary: AU TwoShot Halloween is a dangerous night to be outside of your house. It is rumored that if you were outside a monster would get you and turn you into one of them. A human woman named Rin has left her house. I added more.
1. The Change

**Halloween Night**

Summary: (AU)(One-Shot) Halloween is a dangerous night to be outside of your house. It is rumored that if you were outside a monster would get you and turn you into one of them. A human woman named Rin has left her house. What will happen as Rin goes out into the treacherous night? (Finished)

**

* * *

**

**The Change**

The sky rumbled with thunder, and lightning streaked across the sky. The wind howled like a wolf as it blew through the trees. Tree branches could be heard as they broke off by the ferocity of the wind. It was a very stormy day.

It was Halloween, the most evil day of the year. Vampires, demons, witches and more came out of hiding. They would turn one human into one of them. Last year, the vampires got to pick the human. This year, the demons get to pick.

If you were smart and you knew the stories well, you wouldn't leave your house. You would stay home and go to sleep, not travel on this day and risk the chance of becoming a monster. Everyone knew about this except for one, twenty-two year old woman, who needed to get some female supplies and it couldn't wait.

The woman was a tall female, standing at six feet. She weighed 185 pounds and had long, silky, black hair. Her eyes were a soft brown color and she had a perfect tan. She was, what some would call, gorgeous. To demons and the other monsters, she could actually be mistaken for a goddess and that is really hard, and almost impossible, for a human woman to be considered as.

Her walk was very elegant—as elegant as a bride walking down the aisle on her wedding day—as she walked through the stormy weather to get to the store. Her hair was blowing into her face. It was slow moving, but she finally arrived at the store.

The store wasn't one of the typical, everyday stores you normally go to, such as K-Mart or Shopko. It was more of a house with a small convenience store, kind of like a gas station with no gas. The woman stood on the front steps and knocked on the door.

The door slowly creaked open and a man peeked out. When he saw who it was, a surprised look came onto his face.

"Rin Kasagi! What are you doing on a night like this? It's Halloween, the evilest day of the year. You could get taken by a monster."

"Oh, pish, posh! I don't believe in that stuff Jakotsu. Anyway, it's a very important reason for me to be here." The women replied.

"You should believe it. Bankotsu and I worry about you every time when it is Halloween. Monsters go for the beautiful women, such as yourself. And nothing could be that important." Jakotsu replied.

"I ran out of female supplies, Ja. Sheesh, you are as annoying as my brother."

"Well, what do you expect?"

"Nothing much since you and him live together."

"Can I at least convince you to stay and go home tomorrow?"

"Sorry Ja, but my house will burn down if I don't go back." Rin grabbed what she needed and handed the cash to Jakotsu. "Say hello to my brother for me."

"Why don't you say hello yourself?" A voice asked behind her.

Rin turned around. "Bankotsu!"

"Hello, little sis. You should stay here and not go back outside." Bankotsu stated.

"Sorry Bro, no can do. I got to get home."

"I worry about you going outside in that weather and who knows what's around."

"There isn't anything out there. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Just be careful."

"I will, don't worry. See you tomorrow."

Rin walked out the store's door and started walking home.

* * *

Shinning, golden eyes were watching Rin as she walked out of the store and started for home. Those same eyes had also watched her earlier when she went from her house to the store. 

The eyes slowly followed Rin, then they disappeared.

* * *

"I have chosen." 

"Finally, the night is almost over. Where have you been Fluffy?"

"Stalking my victim, half-breed."

"Will you two stop fighting?"

"Make me wench."

"Fine. Inuyasha…SIT!" Thwack "Good boy."

"Ha, the mutt got punished."

"I'll punish you if you look at Kagome that way again. We are mates now."

"Come on guys, stop fighting."

"Yes, I agree with Sango." Smack

"Hentai!"

The demon, that had been watching Rin, rolled his eyes. Why did he have to deal with his half-brother and the rest of the crew? The scene before him was complete chaos and totally embarrassing (AN:Yes, I know. This isn't a quality of Sesshoumaru.). He looked at them then walked off.

He was Sesshoumaru, the powerful and most feared demon. Humans would scare their children into obedience by telling stories about him having an appetite for them.

He was the last demon to choose his human. The first was his half-brother, Inuyasha, who took Kagome as his. The second was Kouga, who took Ayame as his because Inuyasha already took Kagome from him. The third was Miroku, who took Sango.

Sesshoumaru would have been the first to turn a human, but he couldn't find the right one. Now, 100 years later, he finally found the perfect one. Now it was time to finally turn one.

(AN: so you know who says each one of the dialogues. In order it is: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Sango. Anyways, on to the story.)

* * *

Rin stopped in front of her house and looked up at the stars. The storm had past, the clouds were gone and the full moon was shinning brightly. The stars were spread across the sky like glitter on paper. 

"What a beautiful night! Too bad everyone else is too scared of Halloween to come out and enjoy it." Rin said to herself.

"Yes, it is a beautiful night tonight." A male voice said from behind her.

Rin jumped an inch and slowly turned around. She then gasped when she saw who was behind her. It was Sesshoumaru.

She was also told the stories of the scary and _evil_ Sesshoumaru, but she didn't actually believe he was real. But there he was, right in front of her. She examined him quickly and noticed how handsome he was.

He watched her face as recognition flashed in her eyes. Then, he too, also examined her. He then pushed her into her house stepping in after her, shutting the door behind him, and locked it.

* * *

"I'm worried about Rin, Jakotsu." Bankotsu said. 

"I am too." Jakotsu replied, "but do we dare risk going out to check on her? I so wished she had a phone."

"I agree. Rin and her 'no modern technology' always drove me insane."

"Well, at least you convinced her to use a fridge, stove, oven, and microwave."

Bankotsu nodded, "yeah...but..."

"So, should we risk it?"

"Yeah, we better."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked around for a clock, anxious to see how much time he had left, but he couldn't find one. In fact, he couldn't find any technology anywhere, except in the kitchen. 

"Where are all your modern conveniences women?" He growled in frustration. He needed to know the time.

"I don't have any except kitchen appliances. I've been afraid of modern technology ever since a computer exploded in my face," Rin said, "and my name is Rin, not women."

"I need to know the time." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin looked outside for a minute or two. Then she looked back at Sesshoumaru. "The sky says it is nine-thirty."

Sesshoumaru looked at her. His eyes wide with surprise. He looked out to see if there was a clock outside. There wasn't one. Then he looked at Rin. "How'd you do that?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. I've always been able to do that."

They stood in silence for awhile. Then there was a knock on the door. Sesshoumaru took a quick sniff of the air. It was two men. One smelt a bit like Rin. _Must be her brother,_ he thought.

"Rin! Are you home?" They heard Bankotsu yell through the door.

Rin looked quickly at Sesshomaru, silently asking for approval. He gave a slight nod, then went into a different room. Rin then went to the door, unlocked it and opened it.

"Bankotsu! Jakotsu! What are you doing outside on Halloween? I thought you were afraid to leave your home on this night."

"We wanted to make sure you got home safely and that no demons got you."

"I got here safely." Rin said.

"All right. We'll be going now." Jakotsu said.

Rin nodded and shut the door. As soon as their footsteps were no longer hearable and their scents were almost gone, Sesshoumaru stepped back into the room. He looked at Rin and smirked.

"Wise of you not to tell them I was here," Sesshoumaru said, "or else I would have had to kill them."

"I figured as much. I just hate lying to my brother." Rin paused for a moment. Then she remembered that she was at Sesshoumaru's mercy. "What do you want with me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her a moment, then pushed her onto the couch. He stood over her. "I'm going to turn you into a demon and make you mine."

Rin looked at him in horror. Never in her life had she ever felt such fear. Even when the computer blew up in her face, she wasn't that scared. Hurriedly she tried to get up, but soon he was on her, his mouth coming down to her neck. Then a scream echoed into the night.

**THE END**

* * *

I know that Halloween has been over for awhile now, but I wanted to post this so if I get ideas for a sequel, you would already know the beginning and you wouldn't be confused...in fact, you are probably confused right now. 


	2. The Acceptance

**The Acceptance**

Sesshoumaru stood over his new mate. He was watching over her, waiting for her to wake up from her slumber. She had been asleep for two weeks since that fateful Halloween night. Being turned into a demon was very hard on a human's body, generally taking a week to a month of healing. He looked at Rin, as that is her name, and slowly examined the changes that had happened. Her ears were pointed in the fashion of a full demon. Her teeth were now a mix between a human and a dog. She was now two feet taller, still shorter than Sesshoumaru by three feet. Her face had markings similar to Sesshoumaru's, except for the fact there was a star instead of a crescent moon on her forehead. Her skin had become slightly pale and there was a distinct mark between her neck and shoulder, a crescent moon. Her black hair seemed even darker. The only thing he didn't know if they changed or not, were her eyes.

They were inside a big mansion, a few hours away from the town where Rin had once lived. It was old so no one from the town came and went inside. They were afraid of what could live in it and they had good reason to be. The mansion had 4 master bedroom suites, enough for all the couples living there such as: Kagome & Inuyasha, Sango & Miroku, Ayame & Kouga, and, of course, Sesshoumaru & Rin. The master bedroom suites had master bathrooms, walk-in closets, and mini kitchens. The master bathrooms have a big shower, jet tube, two sinks, and a toilet. The walk in closet was as big as a mini-bedroom. The mini kitchen has a fridge, microwave, stove, and oven, plus eating utensils. There was also a regular kitchen as well, but it has more devices. For being such an old mansion, it has the newest conveniences there are out there.

Sesshoumaru's ears perked up, like a dogs, when he heard a noise outside the bedroom door. He sniffed the air and sighed. It was his half-brother. Most likely coming to see if Rin was awake once more. He couldn't decide who was more worried, his brother or himself.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Is she up yet? Kagome's getting worried. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame didn't take this long to recover." Inuyasha stated.

"Some humans take longer than others, especially Rin. If I hadn't changed her into a demon on Halloween, she would have died later on from a deadly disease. And since she had that disease, the new demon blood will take awhile to deplete the disease from her body."

"Oh." Inuyasha replied and he left to relay what Sesshoumaru told him to every one else.

Sesshoumaru then heard a rustle of movement on the bed and turned around to see Rin switch positions from her side to her stomach. Her face also contorted into a grimace and her body tensed. Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed and started massaging her back. Soon her face and body relaxed. Through all of that, she still didn't wake up.

He sighed and lay down onto the bed, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Bankotsu and Jakotsu were mourning over their sister/step-sister Rin. They didn't know what had happened but they found her missing the day after Halloween and a note on the kitchen table saying that a demon had killed her. Since they didn't have a body to bury, they buried a coffin filled up with her favorite things.

"I can't believe she has been gone for two weeks." Bankotsu said, close to tears for the millionth time.

"I know." Jakotsu said trying to comfort Bankotsu.

"Do you think that she is actually alive? Maybe the demon turned her; maybe the legends are true."

"Sad to say the harsh truths but she would have left us sooner or later. That disease was slowly taking her life. If the demons did turn her, she would be able to live longer."

"Let's hope that's true. If it is, I'll forever be grateful to them even though they had to take her away from us. Maybe we will see her one-day."

Jakotsu nodded and kept comforting Bankotsu.

* * *

Rin's eyes slowly opened up. She quickly took in her surroundings. When she saw Sesshoumaru she tried to get up but was too weak to even lift her head. Sesshoumaru, hearing her trying to get up, opened his eyes and looked at her. He finally got to see her eyes, sad to say they were blood red with anger and not their normal color—whatever that normal color is.

"What did you do to me?" She asked angrily.

"I saved your life."

"Saved my life? I'm worse of now then I was before I met you."

"You were slowly dying from a untreatable disease."

"You lie. I was perfectly healthy, but now I'm not."

Sesshoumaru sighed. _So she doesn't know about her deadly disease. I hate to have to do this, but we will have to visit her family to have them tell her the truth._

Rin tried once more to try and get up, but it was useless. She breathed out in frustration.

"Stop trying or you will hurt yourself."

Rin sighed and her eyes turned purple. "Fine." Was all she said and she went back to sleep. (Purple is her eye color now, so you know)

Sesshoumaru got up, left the room, and went to talk to the others.

Rin's eyes popped open as soon as he left. Even though she couldn't leave the bed, she started examining the room, planning an escape route for when she was able to move. She used the last of her strength, trying to get up, then she once more fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"What? Take her to her family? Are you insane? They'd kill us before we would even have a chance to talk to them!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What choice do we have?" Kagome asked her mate, "if she doesn't find out the truth before she can move, she could kill us herself."

"She couldn't kill us." Inuyasha replied naively.

"You didn't see how she reacted when she woke up." Sesshoumaru said. "Her eyes were blood red when she saw me. And if she could have moved, she most likely would have killed me on the spot."

"I say we do as Sesshoumaru says," said Miroku, earning a glare from Inuyasha.

Everyone else nodded, except for Inuyasha. Kagome hit him hard and he finally nodded, too.

* * *

Rin woke up to find herself being carried, bridal style, by Sesshoumaru. It was nighttime and Rin could tell that she was being took back to the town.

"Decided you didn't want me, huh?" She said smugly to Sesshoumaru.

"No," Sesshoumaru stated firmly, "I'm taking you to see your brother."

"Why?" she asked, a tiny hint of concern in her voice, so small that Sesshoumaru almost missed it.

Rin was surprised when she felt some concern. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, inwardly smiled. _My mark is starting to affect Rin._

They both were silent until they arrived at Rin's brother's house. Rin knocked on the door since Sesshoumaru's arms were full (he he he). Sesshoumaru and Rin both heard, and smelt, Bankotsu come to the door. They heard him unlock the door, and then he opened it.

"Isn't it a bit late to be buying stuff?" Bankotsu said grumpily, not looking closely at them.

"What a rude way to say hello to your sister, bro!" Rin teased him.

Bankotsu looked confused then looked closer at Rin. Recognition dawned on his face. "Sis!" Was all he could say.

"Missed me?"

"We thought you were dead. But look at you, you're a demon."

"Yea," Rin replied, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"May we come in?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I don't want the townspeople to see us."

Bankotsu nodded and they went inside and closed the door.

* * *

"I don't get it," Kouga and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Sesshoumaru asks us to help him take Rin to her family…" Inuyasha started.

"And then he leaves without us." Kouga finished as he and Inuyasha glared at each other.

"Will you two just get over it already. Maybe he decided he didn't need us," Ayame said while Kagome nodded agreement.

"Besides, seeing eight demons instead of two would scare people," Sango said with Miroku nodding agreement.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha humphed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru slowly put Rin down on the couch, sitting up. Then he sat beside her. Bankotsu had left to get Jakotsu.

Rin started trying to get up. She felt stronger, but soon she found out that she wasn't strong enough to move.

"What you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin blushed a deep red. "I need to go to the bathroom." She muttered just loud enough for Sesshoumaru to barely hear her.

"Oh," Sesshoumaru said as if it was nothing. He started to get up.

"No! I…I can hold it." Rin said quickly, her face blushing even more.

Sesshoumaru sat back down as Jakotsu and Bankotsu walked into the room.

"Rin!" Jakotsu squealed like a girl. He then cleared his throat, walked over, and gave his sister-in-law a hug.

"Nice to see you to Ja." Rin said happily.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but the reason why we are here is for you to tell the truth about Rin's health." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

Bankotsu sighed and left to get something. He came back with some papers in his hands.

"Here!" He said, handing Rin the papers. "These are all of your medical records since the day you were born."

Rin looked through them. She started off as a supposedly healthy baby, but for her first check-up the doctors found that she had full-blown AIDS. The doctors thought she wouldn't live to see the age of sixteen nevertheless the age of twenty-two.

Rin stopped reading; she had had enough. She handed the papers to Sesshoumaru. Then she looked at her brother and brother-in-law.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Rin asked angrily, her eyes starting to turn a little red. "Don't I have a right to know my medical records!"

"We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but we didn't want to see you sad and living like one day could be your last." Bankotsu said, then he looked as Sesshoumaru. "Could you tell us how close to death she was on Halloween?"

"She only had a week left to live. That is why she doesn't have strength to move."

Bankotsu nodded. He looked at Rin and saw tears in her eyes. He also saw that her eyes had turned from red to purple then to gray. She forced herself up and hurried over to hug him. While they were hugging, Rin fainted. Her body couldn't take the exertion.

Sesshoumaru got up, walked over, and took Rin from her brother's hold. "We must go. Day is almost here."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu nodded. "Take care of her," they both said.

"I will," Sesshoumaru said and he left.

* * *

"There you are. We were worried you were killed." Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

"We are fine," Sesshoumaru replied, "but Rin needs more rest."

"It seems she is already resting." Inuyasha stated.

Sesshoumaru hit Inuyasha on the head. "Don't be stupid.

"That's it." Inuyasha growled, pulling out a sword.

Sesshoumaru just glared at him and walked off to his and Rin's room.

"You're running away from a fight!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, I'm going to put Rin on the bed. I can't risk my mate's life."

Sesshoumaru laid Rin down. He then grabbed his sword and walked back.

Sesshoumaru made the first attack and the fight began.

* * *

Rin's eyes snapped open at the smell of blood and the sound of swords clashing. Feeling even stronger than before, she got up, went to the bathroom, and hurried towards the sound and smell.

When she got there, her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Sesshoumaru and another demon were both panting. Their most recent wounds were still healing. And there was blood on their clothes. Five other demons watched on the sidelines. Rin then rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. Everyone, including the two fighters, turned to look at her.

"You're awake!" One of the watchers said. It was a female with black hair and…_are those dog-ears_, Rin asked herself. She also had goldish brown eyes. "I'm Kagome. My mate, Inuyasha is the one that was fighting Sesshoumaru. They are half-brothers. And," she said, noticing Rin looking at their dog-ears, "Inuyasha and I are half-demons."

"I'm Sango," said a brown haired woman with a big boomerang on her back, "and my mate, right next to me, is Miroku. Watch out. He's a bit of a hentai."

Rin nodded in understanding. She then looked at the last two.

"I'm Ayame and this is Kouga." The last female said.

Rin nodded again, then asked, "What type of demons are you? In fact, what type of demon am I?"

"Kouga and I are wolf demons and the rest are dog demons, even you." Ayame replied.

Rin looked at all of them. "Were you worried about me?"

"Of course we were. We are your new family because you can no longer be with your old one," Kagome said.

Rin smiled, "I never had a sister or sister-in-law before."

"Then you will stay with us?"

Rin nodded.

"Then there is only one more thing you need to do." Sesshoumaru said.

"What?"

"Mark me like I marked you."

"Mark?"

"Yes. That crescent moon between your neck and shoulder is my mark."

"Oh."

Sesshoumaru walked to the bedroom with Rin following. Soon after, Rin marked her new mate and between his neck and shoulder was a star.

* * *

Thought I'd add more to the story. Hope you like. At first this was to be a sequal, but I decided to add it.  



End file.
